lazy_cookiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Morgaine
"I can't really do anything without a star like you."-Venus to Meridian Venus Morgaine is the main protagonist of the series,and the only one without a tragic past.She spends most of her time sleeping and exploring the forests(or both at the same time.) Appearance Venus is described as having blonde hair the color of dirty sand, matcha green eyes and a mole on the left side of her face.Unlike the others,her nose is perfectly average,without any injuries or weird shapes. She is mostly drawn wearing a light pink dress with blue leggings, sometimes with sneakers, and a bracelet with colors representing the bisexual flag.Her style is casual,but a little girly. Personality As seen on many drawings,she is shy,timid, and possibly quiet. But she is like that because of her fear of her friends blaming her for assasinating/taking their lives without permission. After Joel's death,Venus has a hard time making friends outside the house. When Dian was introduced to the gang, she felt lovesick, even if she once was their enemy. Her hatred was quickly fading away as she realized she had an unstable life like the others. Negative traits -She is very lazy,as she doesn't care anymore about her job as an assasin.Which lead to her fired. -She is very sympathetic and forgives anyone too easily. -She sleeps/feels sleepy everytime, but doesn't sleep when she is told. Backstory Since she had average parents and a simple life,not much as happened to her. Her first childhood friend Haemon would see her almost everyday, bringing toys and food to her house. They played all types of games, and dared each other to swap underwear once.After her parents died from an unknown source,Venus never saw her again. Her parents became stricter after she started elementary school,which made her sleep-deprived and resulting in the death of her mother. Venus' father died before she was born, so she lived alone, in a shrine. Her sister saw her one day and told her that she used to be a boy, but her mother wanted a girl,so they did surgery on her. Venus spent the rest of her life with Joel, as people complained about her smelling like smoke, Joel defended her by saying it was his fault, even though he would never smoke around an actual child. Joel was kind and generous to her, giving her some bread everynight as a midnight snack. After Joel's death, she felt unwanted, bored and alone. Renzo eventually became her protector, and developed a crush for her. Relationships Renzo Laurent Renzo was her best friend,even though they never met when little, but have seen a glimpse of each other in the woods. Renzo deeply loved and cared for Venus, even if she would seldom be abusive. When Venus circled around the woods,Renzo saw her everyday, wishing he could see her and tell her of his past. She never saw much of Renzo, but regonized him at first with his greasy blue-black hair and icy blue eyes. They both love each other more than anything and would destroy the world to save one another. Harmon Hamilton Harmon was also not a childhood friend, but his care for Venus makes him feel like one. Though he may not see her much, as she tends to go out and explore in the woods with the others,he has an even relationship with her that outnumbers the rest. Haemon Minthe Haemon was the best childhood friend Venus has met. They have seen each other numerous times in the past, and now they spend their time going on a few dates every month, and hang out with each other in the park. Venus is one of the lucky people who can eat Haemon's cookies. Joel Even if he is currently deceased, and was Venus' favorite person, he is despised by Renzo, Harmon, Haemon and Venus for corrupting their lives and humanity. He was Renzo's last client, before he commited suicide, who raped and beat him severely in the woods before Renzo died a slow, painful death. He was killed by a gunshot, and sold his soul to the devil. Meridian Patience Although Dian was scared of telling Venus the truth about how she despises her and Haemon's relationship, she has gotten over it and decided to simply just stay in the shadows,waiting for that one moment where Haemon is dead. Abilities and Benefits -She is sort of skilled at Martial Arts,from her training as an assasin. -She is skilled at using guns,specifically an AK-47. -Venus can wiggle her ears and nose. -Venus can hold her breath longer than five minutes. -Venus can take away a soul and destroy souls permanently. -Venus can sleep for more than seventy-two hours, as shown from the Q&A. -Venus can electrocute,burn or shoot someone (often all at once) by them touching her. Trivia -Venus likes eating granola and bread with soup most, because they're healthy and remind her of Dian. -Venus was voted "Most Likely To Still Be Emo In 2018" by her fellow classmates. -Venus likes to taste attractive people's hair, especially women's, because their hair smell determines their personality and alignment. -Renzo approves of Venus and doesn't yell at her in the morning, as he secretly fears and worships Venus for her cuteness. -She has never tried smoking weed before. -Venus has never tasted her own hair, because of personal hygiene problems. -Venus' mother is American, while her father is Japanese. This means she is Japanese-American. -Venus has had sex with Dian when she was fourteen, which made Dian get an abortion. -Venus likes touching Dian when they kiss, because the first time made Dian feel good. -Venus is the only Lazy Cookie to have seen all the others naked before,especially Renzo. Quotes "Move it losers, I'm bi."-Venus "Two seconds and you're already fucking up, just great."-Venus "Lay a finger on her, and you'll get electrocuted."-Venus defending Dian "I am like a toaster. If you put me in a bath with you I will electrify your ass."-Venus Singular-Person Illustrations